


春眠

by 3073575360



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22614781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3073575360/pseuds/3073575360
Kudos: 2





	春眠

“和陛下……的岁月……着实……”  
朦朦胧胧间，李书文又听见奇怪的自语声，自打来到迦勒底之后脑内总是有些不知所云的声音，画面，困扰地使他停下了手中的动作。  
“同臣，怎么停了手，你不会以为朕到这种程度就可以满足了吧？”男人的声音从身下传来，戏谑般的苛责着。  
“是老夫怠慢了。”他道着歉，继续着手上功夫。  
身下这位千古一帝，颇为享受的趴在床榻上，褪去了繁重的朝服，沉甸甸的冠冕，双臂交叉枕在下巴下，臂上的鸟羽舒张在他的床上，赤裸着脊背。  
“仙人之躯果然还是不适应，用起来感到不自在。”鸟儿抖了抖翅膀，换了个姿势由着李书文按摩身躯，“所幸有爱……同臣帮我纾解疲累。”  
“陛下过誉了。”老人扶了扶墨镜，专心致志于男人光洁的身躯。  
这位皇帝总是会失口喊成爱卿，大约是长久身居帝位的习惯，对于他自己来说其实并无什么大碍，但这位皇帝似乎一定要认真地喊他的字。  
那只鸟儿自打他来到这迦勒底就缠上了他，在一番切磋后不知真假地倚在他身上，嚷着叫他替疲累的身躯松松筋骨。  
自此就纠缠的分不开了。  
手掌下移到腰眼，他刚想出声提醒，就被对方抢先一步。  
“不必担心朕，尽管用你熟知的手法便是了。”始皇帝转过头来，额上的宝石闪闪发亮，笑容得意，“都这么久了，朕都能背下同臣的话了，‘接下来会有些痛，还请陛下当心‘，怎么样，朕说的对吗？”  
“陛下明鉴，还请当心。”  
老年人的固执并不变，依旧说了出口。始皇帝对此无可奈何，如果真的能把这人的固执折损，那也就不是李书文了。  
掌下逐渐施力，鸟儿开始啼鸣，婉转如黄鹂，清丽如画眉，在他身下不安分的扭动。肌肉在被揉搓，泛出被蹂躏过的粉色，脊背上渗出粒粒汗珠，滚落下来，湿了老人的手掌，叫彼此的皮肉更加黏连。  
皇帝的眼尾艳丽如胭脂，回过头来斜斜一乜:“怎么，同臣，还在忍耐吗？”  
如果不被说出，李书文自信能在稍后的时间里冷静下来，已是这种年纪自然不会贪求性欲的满足，只不过是面对此情此景下不由自主的自然反应罢了。他也小心地避开了让尴尬的部位冒犯到男人的身躯，然而这位皇帝还是知晓了。  
“无需在意我，这不是什么重要的事。”他摇了摇头。  
鸟儿自他身下逃脱翻了个身，正面揽住他的脖子:“爱……同臣，食、性、眠之欲是人之本性，是本就该得到满足的欲望，无甚羞耻之处。”  
千古的帝皇浑身都出了层细汗，翅羽贴在老人的身后，发出邀请的姿态。  
“正可谓光阴似箭，不可虚度年华，良夜苦短，应及时行乐。”  
这就是皇帝的话术吗，李书文无话可说，要是能反驳成功的话，上回乃至更久之前他也不会同这位皇帝行颠鸾倒凤之事。  
“光阴似箭”方才的语句叫他恍惚起来，仿佛有谁曾这么说过似的。身下的鸟儿却不给他思考的机会，殷勤地撩起他的长袍，径直露出他勃发的阳具。  
身躯舒张开来，始皇帝露出身下被遮掩的幽深之所，不可定义为男或女的器官。  
“朕的性别就是朕。”李书文还记得初次行房的时候这位皇帝哈哈大笑地说着摘去了他面上的墨镜，毫不在意地亲吻上他干枯的面颊还有不算柔软的嘴唇。  
“老夫，冒犯了。”他沉声道。  
“朕允了。”皇帝笑看着他。  
他这才将长袍撩到一旁，双手轻按住仙人之躯，将自己慢慢送入。他不是享乐之人，习武之人应当克制忍耐，但偶尝情爱滋味却也不坏。  
湿润的内腔并非第一次与他交欢，依旧紧致的宛若处子，这可是仙人完美的身躯。李书文长吸一口气，又慢慢吐出，身下长枪渐渐推出，没入鸟儿的身躯。  
他是沉稳，那位皇帝倒是耐不得，双手双腿都缠在他身上，挺动腰腹要他的枪插得更深。  
“陛下我可不是枪兵啊。”他叹了口气，遂了皇帝的意往前压了压。  
孰料身下人却是大笑起来，始皇帝把他的墨镜往下勾了勾，直视着自己暗色的眼睛，“但同臣可是心有猛虎啊。”  
男人的身躯比自己大不少，搂着他的时候几乎要把他完全吞没了，李书文想他已经被这雀羽的牢笼锁上了，挣脱不得了。  
年轻时的急迫已经被打磨不少，至少此刻还没达到让他失态的程度，李书文缓进缓出，不慌不忙地贯穿着这位皇帝，虽说慢了些，力道却不减，持续地顶撞着男人深处的敏感点。  
鸟儿发出快乐的啼鸣，几乎要挂在他身上了。  
“啊……同臣……再……啊……同臣……再多一点……”始皇帝的额头抵着他，冰凉的宝石和温热的皮肤一同触着他，身下却是滚烫的。炽热的粘膜似乎要把他融化了一样柔软的包裹着他，热液顺着他的阳物滑落下来，这位皇帝的滋味实在是极致。  
可他这把老骨头可没这么容易化掉。  
评估了一下力量的分配，他开始挺动腰身，更多的刺激着男人脆弱的内壁。  
快活的叫声越发大了，李书文甚至疑心隔壁能听见这边的动静，只得缓了缓攻势提醒他的陛下道:“陛下，隔墙有耳。”  
“有什么关系，”鸟儿完全呈现出一副媚态，抚着他的脸颊，“由他们听去，或者，用同臣的嘴堵住朕声音的出口。”  
这是要他接吻了。  
李书文不懂自己这副干巴巴的嘴唇有何魅力可言，身下人却自发的伸舌探进他嘴里，灵活地搅弄他的舌头。  
“早点……骊山……”不知所云的片段又开始在脑内回响了，李书文感到心口莫名的悸动，并非疼痛，他仿佛听见谁在叹息，又好像是低笑。  
“同臣，你走神了。”不满的皇帝陛下用尖尖的爪子戳着他胸口，似乎下一步就要把他的心脏掏出来看看确认一下那里面有没有装着仙人的身影。  
李书文确信，这位皇帝陛下的确做的出来。  
“是老夫的不是，老夫认罪。”他闭了眼，等着这任性鸟儿给他惩罚。  
始皇帝却伸手把他揽在怀里，笑吟吟地朝他道:“同臣哟，你这副样子实在是可爱，朕与你一个将功赎罪的机会，不过，下次再犯那就要有惩罚了。”  
“老夫自然尽力而为。”  
他托住仙人的细腰，丰盈的皮肉从指缝间流出，触感叫人爱不释手，鸟儿新奇地瞧着他，不知他想做些什么。  
始皇帝很快就领教到了，随着身前男人的一声低喝，他被狠狠按在了对方的性器上，高昂的啼鸣还未出嘴，就被李书文用嘴唇封缄了。  
翅羽拍打着男人的肩背，进的太深了，深的似乎灵核都要被插坏掉了，他不该这般试探男人的，毕竟无论何时，对方都不曾让他失望。但始皇帝却不后悔，内部被深深入侵的快感和被眼前人拥住亲吻的激烈叫他不由自主的颤抖起来。  
“啊……同臣……就是这样……”他纠缠着对方的唇舌，仿佛啄食的鸟雀，“不必隐藏心中的猛虎……朕允许你……在朕身上……哈啊……撒野……”  
时隔千百年才获得这具肉身，他要把人世的滋味尽情品尝，就算是被称作放浪形骸也罢。阿房宫太大了，太空了，即便能纵览天下，筹谋千里，也不及这份真实滋味。  
生而为人的脚踏实地。  
现在想来竟觉得那千年宛若蜉蝣一梦，更不必提那短短一百五十年，更是如同须弥芥子，渺不可见了。  
“同臣……爱……”千古一帝的眼神变得朦胧起来，宛若笼罩着清晨麦田里的朝雾，“爱卿……”  
他的腰被提起又狠狠按下，彼此交合的速度并不快却因次次力透靶心叫承受的那一方无力地揪住身上人的长袍，颇为凄艳地哀鸣出声。  
他到达了极乐之巅。  
肉壁痉挛着咬住老者的性器，越发多的热液从身体里流出来，把李书文紧紧的包裹，皇帝大口喘着气，竟是被干的眼角出了泪。  
粗糙的手掌轻轻擦过那发红的眼尾帮帝王掩饰了失态，李书文松了些力道，他知道对方还沉浸在高潮中的内壁禁不得凶猛对待，只细细研磨着，取悦着身下的皇帝。  
这鸟儿也着实得趣，浅吟低啼，在他耳边婉转不息，被连绵不断的快感弄得浑身发软，却不忘照顾男人的感受。  
“啊……同臣，要朕再夹紧些么……”睥睨天下的皇帝此刻却成了体贴的情人，收紧小腹箍紧了男人的阳物，“情欲之事可是要双方都享受……”  
陡然这么一下叫李书文颇为吃惊，倒也不曾像毛头小子般直接倾泻，只是按着皇帝光洁的小腹顿了顿身形。  
“不必，陛下这般就好。”  
这不是说谎，能够这般逾矩冒犯身下人，已是十分欢愉，再多的可不是他这把老骨头该贪求的了。  
所以，这样就好。  
鸟儿尖尖的爪子搭在他的后颈上，要害被拿捏是武者大忌，李书文却由着对方抚弄，他打心底里晓得这位皇帝不会伤他。果不其然，鸟儿的爪子一会又挪到他胸口画着圈，顽笑般揉捏着结实的肌肉。  
身下因水的滋润发出声响，进出间具是啧啧作响，听的人心旌神摇。  
这具身躯对快感的敏感性依然下降，即便已过了不少时间仍旧未达到要射的边缘，反倒是鸟儿在他身下泄了两回，不住颤抖，“同臣”“爱卿”胡乱地叫着。  
这美貌皇帝大腿一勾摩挲着他的腰，足尖不安分的在他腿上抓挠轻按，哄着他继续。  
鸟儿被压在这太久了，李书文想着，怕是明天起来又要喊着酸嚷着疼，只得抽出身子，扶着这金贵仙人坐起身来再行房事。  
始皇帝坐在他身上，含吮着肉棒，身上那些宝石闪烁着迷人的光，叫他有些看不得，只得低头避开那些过于亮丽的色彩。  
下边倒是没有那些宝石，却有着皇帝吞吐他性器的淫靡景色，吐出他阳物的时候那柔软艳红的媚肉便恋恋不舍的缠在他性器上，吃进肚子里时多余的汁液便被挤出顺着他的阴茎流出。  
明明已经是这么大的年纪，李书文却不知该如何是好了，只得闭着眼，料想着眼前的墨色镜片能做些遮掩。  
始皇帝没让他如愿，他伸出小指勾下男人的墨镜，捧住男人的面颊:“看着朕。”  
他只得睁开眼。  
他躲不了的。  
身下开始用力，虽比不得年轻之时，但这一时半会的冲劲却也不是拿不出来，鸟儿在他怀里颠上颠下，一下深一下浅地把他含住，还等不及用力收缩小腹，男人竟又拔出去了，待他身下穴口正是紧闭之时，那硬物又不管不顾的捅入，把他弄的惊叫连连。  
真是只漂亮的鸟儿，骄傲的皇帝。  
李书文终究是按捺不住心中那几分轻狂意气，颇有示威意味地倾身咬住皇帝那淡色的乳尖。他要射了，刚准备抽出，皇帝却按着他坐下了，阳物一路射着插进深处，内壁处处都是他的精液。  
“何需拔出，既为英灵，此乃宝贵的魔力，不可浪费，”消化一般地按揉着肚子，皇帝开玩笑般说道，“还是说同臣想看我用上面这张嘴吃吗？”  
“老夫不敢。”  
虽是这么说，李书文却不禁回想起某次对方突发奇想的用嘴为他做，微张的唇角上黏连着半透明的液体，另一头则连着他性器的顶端，彼此争持间浊液洒在对方脸颊上，鸟儿闭着一只眼向上瞧他，睫毛上湿漉漉地挂着体液。  
“同臣，你又硬了。”察觉到身躯里性器的变化，皇帝出声提醒道。  
于是又缠着做了一轮。  
鸟儿这回倒是慢了下来，同他温温吞吞地积蓄着快感，真要算下来彼此都是老年人，这种节拍叫两人感到舒服，就连接吻也变得绵长柔和。  
皇帝的小指松了劲，那墨镜直接坠了地，在地上滚了滚，停下了。  
这时候，谁还在乎那种小玩意儿呢。  
墨镜的主人瞥了眼，确认没坏后也就由它躺在地上了，专注于这边的鸟儿身上了。  
始皇帝现下是背对着他趴在床上，玉臀翘起，泛红的穴口吞吃着他，舒服的直吟。  
“同臣，再给朕按按。”皇帝牵着他的手按在了背上。  
他只得遵旨。  
先前已按了一遍，这回便收了几分力，替仙人揉开体内淤积的疲累，指掌下肌肉随之变化移动，连带着含着他性器的部位也随之挤压收缩。仙躯泛出粉色，那两瓣臀肉更是如白桃肉般可口，在他手中被揉捏成各种形状，柔软滑腻。  
恍惚间，他瞧见自己的手变回年轻时的光滑，身下人也并非是这鸟儿一般的姿态，在薄薄纱帐里，锦锻被上，荒唐一场。  
也是这般按着，身下的皇帝由着他摆弄，时不时伸手拨弄他披散的红发，缠在指尖上，握在掌心里。  
那时候，他说的什么？  
“同臣。”  
思绪被拉到现实里，李书文发觉自己不知何时已低下头来，偏过头去吻身下的鸟儿，昂着脖子偏头去迎合的确累，但皇帝此刻耽于亲吻倒也不顾那么多了。  
“陛下。”  
他全身都覆在鸟儿身上，明明是回应对方的呼唤，却不知为何掺了几分莫名的感慨和沉重。  
内腔一热，身体内部的泉水流淌出来，始皇帝痉挛着抓着身下的被子，小腿乱蹬着，却被李书文牢牢按住不得逃脱，来自对方的液体也流了进来，更不用说还有犹自坚挺的性器埋在里面，小腹充盈酸胀。  
“要不是仙人之躯，朕真的怀疑会被同臣弄坏了。”已经从情欲里恢复过来的鸟儿躺在他身旁感慨着。  
“老夫不过枯朽之躯，何德何能。”  
“够了，同臣。”皇帝今夜不打算再纠正男人的谦虚了，打着哈欠把李书文揽到自己怀里，，“睡吧。”  
他也着实累了，翅羽为被，竟比盖被也暖上几分，躺在皇帝的身旁闭上了眼。  
睡意朦胧间，他听到自己在说话。  
“与陛下一同度过的岁月……着实……”  
随后梦境吞没了他。  
鸟儿贴在男人的唇边把小声的梦呓听了一清二楚，露出难辨悲喜的神情。他撩动着对方灰白的鬓发，亦闭上了眼。  
朕的卫士长，这不是快要想起来了吗。


End file.
